Perfect
by Riot DeLonge 182
Summary: {One-shot Songfic} Three years later, Eddy is agonizing over Nazz's words. PG just in case... yeah. Song by Simple Plan, I'm just a fan...


###Hey, it's Helga Moon! Okay, before we get started, a while ago I drew the characters off of Ed, Edd n Eddy as Anime, and I just couldn't help but picture them that was as teens. So, view this as you would an Anime... and that's the reason Eddy has brown hair! Anyway, sos you won't be confused about that. This is my first Ed, Edd n Eddy fic to put up here! It's a song fic, and Eddy/Nazz... yeah. No one likes Eddy/Nazz! I swear, everyone likes Nazz/Edd! Which if you do, it's your opinion. I'm just saying we need some Eddy/Nazz stories! And that's where I come in!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Anime, Simple Plan, the song "Perfect", but I would love to own Pierre... maybe as a slave? Well, just R&R, people! So... you can read! Like right now!

**Perfect**

Eddy sighed. It was a rainy day, and there was nothing to do. Actually, the rain fit his mood perfectly.

He couldn't help but remember the day he told Nazz. It wasn't too long ago. Actually, it had been about three years. But he couldn't get it out of his head, and he just had to think about it.

**FLASHBACK**

Well, three years ago, it was a summer evening. He told Ed and Edd that he would be back in a few minutes. He was going to tell Nazz-he just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"So, Nazz, can I tell you something?" he asked her. She was about to go into her house, but she stopped when Eddy showed up. "Sure, Eddy. What is it?"

"Umm... I don't know how to say this, but I... have a crush on you Nazz... and I was wondering if you would go out with me."

She laughed. "You, Eddy? You're just... Eddy. I mean, you're so immature and all. In a few years, maybe." She said.

As soon as she said that, as soon as she had laughed, his heart broke in two. Not knowing what to say, he went back to his house and locked himself in his room. He didn't even let the other Eds come in, he was so depressed. He didn't sleep that night, he just cried. He never cried, but Nazz truly hurt him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She had ignored him for the past years, and he just couldn't take it. Couldn't she speak to him once?

**Hey, won't you look at me**

**Think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow upaccording to plan?**

She had also said that he was always doing scams, and all the like. He couldn't help it. I mean, he liked doing that!

**Do you think I'm wasting my time**

**Doing things I wanna do?**

**Cause it hurts when you disapprove all along**

He had tried to mature over the years. But this is Eddy we're talking about. When would he ever mature enough for Nazz? He couldn't make her proud-she just didn't like him, period.

He never talked to her on the matter, either. She would probably just argue about the whole "Immature" debate.

**I try hard to make it**

**I just want to make you proud**

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

**I can't pretend that I'm alright**

**And you can't change me**

He looked at his dresser, and saw a picture of Nazz. He took one of his shoes off and aimed at a corner at the bottom. He hit it on target, and knocked the picture on the ground. He could hear the glass shatter on his carpet.

He looked up, because he heard a few knocks at his door. "Who's there?" he asked, looking back at the shattered picture.

"Umm, Eddy? It's Nazz," a muffled voice said on the other side of the door. "It's raining, and can I come in?"

'Nazz? What does she want?' he thought. He decided to let her in, though. "The door's unlocked. You can come in."

Nazz opened the door and walked into his room. She was as pretty as ever, and being fifteen seemed to make her even prettier. She had changed her outfit a little-she wore a numbered jersey from one of her numerous sports teams, and she wore tight pants with a brown belt instead of her baggy ones.

"Umm, Eddy? Can I ask you something?" she said, closing his door. "I was just thinking about what happened three years ago... Look, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you. To tell the truth, I acted like a snot-nosed brat. But I just wanted to say... I've been thinking about you."

He looked at her, then suddenly wished that he didn't knock her picture onto the carpet.

He didn't sweat too much about actually talking to her, more like the fact that she was in his room. Ed was in his room the day before-well, that's pretty self-explanatory.

But he couldn't take it. "Nazz, three years ago, you said I wasn't perfect. Maybe I'm not now, either. But... I don't think that I can just start over." He pushed a few of his brown bangs out of his face.

**'Cuz we lost it all, **

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry I can't be... Perfect**

**But it's just too late**

**And we can't go back**

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**

"I'm... I'm sorry Eddy," she said. "I don't know why I said those thing about you, and now I didn't mean it."

"Does that mean you meant it three years ago?" he asked, laying on his back, staring at his ceiling.

"No, Eddy, I meant... oh, never mind," she said. "I just want to say... I think I like you too..."

He didn't look at her. "Sorry, but those things you said still hurt... I can't take it, Nazz. I don't think you can ever take them back."

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**

**Nothing's gonna make this right again**

**Please don't turn your back **

**I can't believe it's hard to talk to you**

**But you don't understand...**

"I can change, Eddy," she pleaded. "I just... I just like you now, and I thought you could forgive me... and I don't care if you're not perfect, Eddy. It's okay..."

**But we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry I can't be... Perfect**

**But it's just too late,**

**And we can't go back**

**I'm sorry I can't be... Perfect**

He sat up. "It's okay, Nazz. I don' care if you're perfect either, but you are anyway... maybe we can start over..."

She smiled. "Umm... do you want to go somewhere later?" she asked him.

"Sure," he replied. "I'll get you later. I, um, have to get ready."

"Okay," she replied. She walked up to the door. "I'll see you later." She opened his door, walked outside and shut it behind her.

Eddy got off his bed and picked up the picture frame from the floor. He opened the back and took Nazz's picture out, then threw the picture frame away.

He looked inside one of his drawers, and took out another one. He put Nazz's picture inside it, and set it on his dresser.

He looked outside, and saw that the rain had stopped. 'Might as well see Nazz,' he thought. He picked up his shoe off the carpet and put it on.

While walking out the door, he looked back and saw the picture of Nazz. He smiled, then went off to go meet Nazz. And right then, if someone offered him 10,000 jawbreakers or a million bucks, he might have turned them down. All he wanted was Nazz.

###Sad story, happy ending! Sad song, no happy ending... Pierre is too freaking depressed! Go and read some of their lyrics, if you don't know them. Then you'll know what I mean. Anyway, no flames if you will, and probably no one will review but that's okay! I liked writing this. I wrote it in two days. So, I'm happy. And you better be!!! Anyway, keep reading!

H e L g A m O o N


End file.
